Embarrasing Confessions
by Daughter.Light
Summary: Once, Ginji got hospitalized, and Himiko was there for him. Now Himiko got jailed in the hospital and Ginji was there for her. But like always, everyone else was kinda there to. rated for safety


A/N: I don't own Get backers, or its characters, or any of the stuff about it really. I don't even have the series on DVD! All I own is my fanfics, which I hope you enjoy. I apologize, because it's a little long, but nowhere near as long as some other fanfics I'm writing so. Please make your suggestions be worded in a way that I won't think badly of you! (I probably won't anyway, but that's beside the point). Please enjoy!

"I hate being misunderstood!!!" Himiko muttered under her breath as she pressed harder on the accelerator peddle of her motorcycle. Her mind snapped suddenly back to reality as she swerved to avoid hitting a truck that was only going 60mph. She glanced behind her as she let out a sigh of relief, then she slowly lightened the amount of pressure she had forced upon the peddle and watched as her speed dropped from 120mph to 110, 100, 90, and soon to 75 which she dubbed worthy of her bike to ride at. As she watched the road ahead of her she found herself slowly moving her eyes downward in though.

'You suit each other well.' Kazuki had said so calmly (which made it even harder to bear than if he had laughed as he said it).

And Natsumi was truly horrified when she thought she was interrupting her and Ginji.

"Next time he's in the hospital Ill be the first one to walk out!" She snarled bitterly.

Suddenly it occurred to her that her speed was now 100mph (on a 80mph road) and she was looking at the ground. She glanced up to avoid any ahead traffic but it was to late, her motorcycle crashed headlong into a car in front of her and she flew off her bike and the last thing she saw was the hard, black road and some blood pooling beneath her.

She slowly regained consciousness in the hospital in which she remembered Ginji recovering in. Although Ginji recovered quite quickly in here she felt uneasy about how and did not wish to follow the same path as her clumsy, overly lucky friend. She glanced around her to see Hevn, Ginji, Ban, and Natsumi all waiting for her to awaken.

"Himiko-chan!" Ginji exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Ban looked over at her from a magazine. He smiled but had nothing really to say. Hevn walked over and smiled,

"You took quite a fall! From the sounds of it you went right over the other car!"

"You're alright!" Natsumi exclaimed and smiled nervously.

Himiko smiled and looked around.

"Want an apple?" Ginji offered smiling as he reached for an apple in a basket he brought her.

Himiko sat up and leaned on the front board of her bed "sure" she smiled back.

"Oh! I brought you some fruit to!" Hevn exclaimed.

"Natsumi-chan, want to come with me to get it?" She asked smiling to Nastsumi

"Sure!" she cried and with a wave of their hands they were gone, promising to be back soon.

"You know Himiko," Ban said quietly "I gotta get going, Ginji and I just got from a job and I need to return these CDs to our client" Ban stood and with a well-hidden worried look in her direction he was off.

"Bye" Himiko managed to say before he closed to door behind him.

"Well Himiko-chan, looks like its just you and me again now!" Ginji said smiling as he handed her the newly skinned apple.

"Kazu-chan and Shido-kun were here when you were passed out but Madoka was waiting for Shido and Kazuki needed to get back to Infinite Castle quickly so they left their regards. Wasn't that kind of them?" Ginji said smiling. "Its like when I was hospitalized, you stayed with me!"

Himiko smiled, Ginji had this odd way about him that attracted her, he was funny and cute and sweet and somewhat of a charmer but she doubted that he was aware of that.

"Ginji…"She stammered looking down at the apple in her hand "Will you…"

"Yes?" Ginji persisted

"Um… Never mind" She finished.

"Himiko-chan…"

She smiled and looked up.

"Thanks" Himiko said to take away from the new tension in the room.

Ginji smiled, more aware of the act than she had expected.

Ginji glanced out the window just like on queue to see Ban standing there waving his arms and yelling something down the road in the direction a small white bug was being toed in.

"Our car!" Ginji exclaimed but he knew (even though he didn't look it) that there was little point in going after it, Ban could take care of it and it would be mean to leave Himiko alone like this, she did in fact stay with him.

After hours of silence, after they had watched Ban take off after the bug and Hevn and Natsumi drive off after him, both he and Himiko were bored.

Ginji never told anybody, not even Ban, but her liked Himiko, a lot. She was really nice and pretty and all sorts of other things in his opinion but he wasn't sure what she thought of him. He thought about it and with nothing, not even confidence backing him up, he asked,

"Um… Himiko-chan… when you're out of the hospital and back on your feet… want to…" He was cut off by the door opening and both he and Himiko turned their attention to the door. Akabane walked in slowly and set a beautiful arrangement of fruit onto the bedside table and smiled at the two of them.

"Hello Himiko-chan, Ginji-kun. I shall not interrupt you anymore, I am sorry." And he walked back out with that big smile that made every hair on Ginji's body stand on end. They both stared at the door for a minute almost dazed by this random, unexpected visit.

"You were saying?" Himiko asked anxiously.

"Um… when you're healed…" Ginji felt like there was a hundred eyes watching him, "when you can leave the hospital…"

The door burst open again and their stood Emishi a big grin on his face and his arms wide open as if he made an amazing entrance.

"Oi Himiko-chan!" He strutted across the room oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"I came to see you!" His smile widened more and he sat down beside her.

It felt like hours had passed and everybody (Ban, Hevn, Natsumi, Emishi, Shido, Kazuki, Madoka, Mozart, Ginji and of course, Himiko) was in Himikos hospital room chatting away happily. Even Ginji and Himiko had completely forgotten about before and were just talking to their friends. Then, out of the blue, the fire bell rang and it rang loud! Ginji, being the closest to Himiko, picked her up and everybody filed out of the room into the hallway packed with people. _This is my chance! _Ginji though, using the bell as a distraction for everybody else, Ginji whispered into Himiko's ear,

"Will you go out with me?"

Himiko looked up at him

"Pardon Ginji? I can't hear you speak louder!"

"Wanna see a movie later?" He asked a little louder, now a little nervous.

"What? I can't hear you!" Himiko cried again.

Ginji was now frustrated but being almost out of the building, decided to try once more,

"I LOVE YOU!!!" He half shouted in her general direction but he then realized that he had spoken much louder than he had anticipated to and looked up to see that his group were the only people left to leave the hospital and they were all starring at him and Himiko. The two of them turned bright red and could think of nothing to say. Everybody was speechless; most gawked at the surely-new-couple but the odd person had a different expression. Kazuki smiled and Ban pushed up his glasses, Hevn stared intently as well as Natsumi waiting for Himiko to reply and Shido, Madoko, and Emishi stared at them with 'that was random' painted all over their faces.

The next day Ginji and Ban sat in the Honky Tonk trying to scrape up money for a pizza when Himiko walked in, she was still in bandages but the fall she took was more show than anything else, she felt fine.

"Um… Ginji?" she said looking at him and Ban took this as his queue to leave to a booth elsewhere.

"Um… wanna go out? She said feeling very random, but all her uncomfortable feeling were whisked away as Ginji called to Ban;

"Sorry Ban-chan! I'm gonna go see a movie with Himiko-cham, ok?"

Ban smiled and the two left the Honky Tonk feeling much more comfortable with each other than ever before.

_The End_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story, and if you did, I have a few more floating around that you might like! Please respond!


End file.
